Kurt's Blood and Chocolate :D
by rose'sturn10
Summary: When your lover is your family's enemy, there is only one of two things you can do: either follow the order of your family or die trying. Guess which one Kurt's going to choose. Yes another PucKurt deal. People just can't resist, can't they!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kurt's Blood & Chocolate (1/-)

Author: Rose's_Turn :{D

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot of it please.

Disclaimer: I so totally own Glee, which is why I live in such a horrible neighborhood. I don't own Glee or Blood & Chocolate, but I love both of them!

AU/ It should be totally obvious once you read it.

**Chapter 1****-**Arriving Waxing Moon

Kurt was starting to become really aggravated. He didn't know what clothing combo seemed appropriate to go to Mercedes' bon fire event. He just decided to dress in a girl's blue flannel with tight black jeans. Kurt also had his Warblers jacket, seeing as it was the only one that kept him really warm.

He walked out of his room and climbed down the stairs to the living room. In a way, Kurt didn't want to go. He didn't want to his newly wed parents to say how being with humans was a waste of werewolf immortality. He didn't like that his dad had brought in new numbers of a different clan now entwined with theirs. Kurt especially didn't like was their alpha-male. He was named Finn.

There had been trouble with the Hudson clan and Finn was the reason for it. Him and his friends caused giant amounts of trouble across the Lima Territories. Just last month, Finn and his followers had nearly torn apart a member of the Evans clan. It was also disappointing considering that the Evans clan was always to themselves and would gladly make friends with other clans.

Kurt didn't want to be a Hummel-Hudson. There were a lot of members living with them already. And it wasn't like being a Hudson was that spectacular, with or without Finn. He just missed the house being spacious and able to walk in it without being as afraid as walking through high school halls.

Kurt made it through the mixed up manor and outside to his Navigator. He saw Finn and his disciples walk over to Kurt's passenger side window. Kurt had come out to both clan last Thanksgiving and since then, Finn has been eager to get Kurt's attention.

"Hello Mary", Finn smirked across the window. Kurt inserted the keys into the car.

"I'm not a virgin Finn." Kurt remarked, trying to repel the other werewolf's attraction. He shot an annoyed look at Finn. Finn wiped his upper lip.

"I'll call you Magdalene then", Finn shot back. Kurt scoffed, "You ass!" With that, Kurt started his Navigator. Finn got in the passenger seat before Kurt could drive away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked before he left the street. Finn yelled out the window to his lackeys. "Head to the beach. There should be a party there." Finn sat back in the seat. Kurt just looked irritated.

"You guys can not go to this. It's friends only. You guys will immediately regret it," Kurt tried to talk Finn out of what could be the worst events to happen at a beach. "_Werewolves At Lima Beach! _" would be one of the newspaper titles going about the entire world. Kurt couldn't let Finn jeopardize the existence of their kind. But what could he do.

Shortly after, they made it to the beach. Kurt sighed, wishing he could have had more time to come up with a stalling plan. He put on the Warblers jacket and head to where he saw Mercedes roasting marshmallows. Kurt sat on the collapsing chair next to her. "So how is your vacation going?" He asked as he got a soda from the icebox. Mercedes shrugged in her chair. "The same, I guess. It sort of feels like it just barley started. You know what I mean?" Kurt nodded. "How was yours?" She asked.

"Same old, I'm still trying to bond with the new family." Kurt said. A guy with a good tan and a mohawk started walking towards Kurt. The guy reached under the chair to get his backpack. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two. I just wanted to check on my phone." He said.

Kurt didn't know why, but he was getting a vibe from him. A sort of vibe that says, "Hey, ask me out!" Kurt just didn't want to look ridiculous for doing it. The guy started to put the phone back in his backpack. As he was about to leave, the guy turned to Kurt, "Hey, can you keep an eye on it?" Kurt just smiled and nodded. The guy smiled back at him. Kurt blushed.

Taking care of the mohawked guy's backpack wasn't a problem. Kurt was pretty much seated by the fire most of the time. The sun had barley begun to set. Kurt gazed at it with such a passion. Seconds later, the mohawked man returned. He sat next to Kurt on another collapsible chair. He had barley noticed him seated next to him.

"Oh, hey. You're back." He said. Kurt reverted his attention back to the slowly setting sun. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The guy said. "Do you want to get a better view of it?" The man offered. Kurt stood as the other boy lead him to a cliff where there was a breath taking view of the sunset. Kurt was amazed at how beautiful the sun set was in this side of the beach. The two boys sat by the giant rocks, looking at the waves.

"What's your name?" the guy asked. Kurt turned his head to him. "My name's Kurt. Yours?" The guy looked at Kurt eyes like if he was trying to reach inside his soul. "Name's Puck." He finally said. They both gazed into each other like there could be something inside the other for them. While the moment seemed peaceful, it got interrupted.

Finn saw the two boys walking alone to the cliffs. He'd figure getting rid of his competition was going to be easier than expected. He just needed to push him off. Kurt looked away from Puck for a moment and noticed Finn in the background. Kurt knew he sensed something he called desperation. Finn was always the sore loser. A sore loser that could practically kill his competition, that is. Kurt needed to stop him before Finn slips up and causes the breaking news signals to override.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" He asked trying to seem calm but it ended up sounding more worried than he was. Finn just walked slowly to Kurt. "I came to pick you up. Come on we're leaving." Finn looked at both of them. "Leave?" Kurt said, "I don't want to leave. I barley met Puck."

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to go on a play date some other time, now lets go." Finn grabbed Kurt's arm. "Hey man, don't grab him like that." Puck released Kurt from Finn's rage grip. Finn gave him an evil look as a devilish smirk ran across his face. Kurt could feel the energy change in Finn immediately as he shifted his human strength to werewolf strength. Finn clutched his fists. Puck did the same, but almost too similar to Finn's energy. Could Puck be a werewolf too?

[END CHAPTER!]

AN: And that was chapter one. I hope you guys like it!

Future Happy Fourth of July since I'm going camping the week after!

Anyways, *MWAH!*

Bye! **:{D**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kurt's Blood & Chocolate (2/-)

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot of it please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Blood & Chocolate, but I love both of them! Kurt is my hero! Next to Daniel Radcliffe.

AN- I'm baaaaaaack! Now to introduce you to chapter 2! *Applause! *

**Chapter 2**- Evening Sunset

Three boys stood by the cliffs. Two of them eyeing eachother every intensly. The other eyeing the two of them, trying to figure out how to stop the upcoming fray.

Finn could have killed Puck with his abnormal strength. Instead, Kurt managed to keep both of them happpy. Just as Finn was about to thrash Puck, kurt stepped infront of Finn. "Fine, I'll go with you."

Kurt turned to Puck. If his suspisions were correct, Kurt would be able to use a one-on-one werewolf telepathy with Puck(watever guys! lol). Kurt stared into Puck.

"Testing, testing. one-two-three. Puck ,if you can hear me, meet me at the lighthouse tomorrow night."

he thought-spoke to what he was hoping wasn't to himslef. kurt was then escorted by Finn to the navigator.

Finn climbed into the driver seat as Kurt sat in the passenger seat. Finn started the car and headed to the Hummle-Hudson manor.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked Finn foping some desent explanation was needed for his selfish act.

"Well, you know" Finn drove into the manor's driveway.

"Oh, yeah, totally. NO! I don't know Finn!" Kurt yelled at him, "I don't live in your fantasy world!" Kurt shuffled in his seat.

"I wish you were because then it would be perfect." Finn shyly smiled. kurt rolled his eyes. Finn had parked the car. "look, we need to keep this in the clans. you can't be of with some boring human." They both got out of the car...truck thing.

"And you think you're my lucky werewolf who's going to carry me of, then?" They paused at the door.

"I know I'm that lucky werewolf", Finn stated with much confidence. Kurt just shook his head.

"I appreciate the enthusiasim, Finn, but it won't be fun when you're jelious of every person I see." Kurt responded, opening the house. They both entered to what was the hall. It had light blue paint and grey mulch looking couches. Kurt wandered to the side of the room to find stairs that led up to the girls' room's along with his own. From down stairs, he heard one of his new older step-sisters call to him.

"Kurt, you better hurry on and change. Dinner's almost ready." The woman said to him. "It's your favorite." She whispered to him. Kurt smiled at her. "Thanks Emily. I'll let the girls upstairs know."

Emily nodded to him as Kurt continued up the stairs. He then stood in the middle of an enorous hall. One side scarlette and the other navy blue. An easy way to remember which is from which family. Though across all the dual colored doors was a smooth black door that held inside his room. He walked towards it and pulled the door open. Inside was a walk-in closet filled with things that weren't really used ,like board games. Kurt reached up at hanging rope. He pulled it and a long metal ladder decended carefully. Kurt climbed it and made sure he didn't hit his head on the way up.

Above was wear he could finally be at piece with himself. It kept Finn away most of the time. He could hardly fit with his husky jackets that he'd wear. No one ever really bothered him anyway. It just helped Kurt feel like he didn't need to leave his room. Well, he did have an entire attic to himself. Who would want to leave? He then remembered the orders given to him by Emily. He began to take of his shoes followed by his jacket and shirt. Kurt had the jeans button undone once he heard the ladder being dropped down. Kurt turned to see Finn in his house clothes with his eyes curessing the boy's figure. Kurt was shocked at the lack of privacy Finn had towards him.

"Finn! get out of my room, I'm changing!" Kurt yelled at him. Finn didn't seem to look away. Kurt grabbed a plain shirt and held it against himself as if it would break the spell Finn was under. Finn stepped closer to Kurt and took hold of him by his arms. Kurt jumped at the touch of Finn smoothly rubbing his shoulders. Kurt wanted finn off him, but didn't seem to make effort into doing so. Kurt looked away from Finn, trying really hard to have no eye contact. Kurt finally came to his senses and removed Finn's arms from him. Finn gave a small moan when seperated from Kurt. Half trembling, Kurt walked to the hatch that lead downstairs.

"Finn, please" Kurt said calmly trying to ignore what had happen as Finn left the attic quietly. He sat on his bed and began to put on new clothes. Kurt stayed on his bed for a few minutes before finally climbing down the ladder and meeting up with his sisters. Most of the wolf siblings were orphaned by Burt or Carole. Only a few were born werewolves and it would be dangerous to keep one inside you. Kurt didn't really mind being one of those few born werewolves eventhough it led to his mothers death. His dad said she loved Kurt the entire time he was developing inside her.

He delivered the news to them and one by one they all walked down the stairs, ready to engore in at the family table. Once Kurt had stepped down to the hall, everyone had their plates full of delectable food. Kurt's stomache growled as he aproached the cupboard to get his plate. He sat outside on the porch looking at the sky as the sun took its time becoming sallowed by the ground. He began to feel full and set his plate on the small table.

Kurt walked across the front yard and wiggled his toes against the silky grass. He walked to his Navigator and started it. Kurt drove away to another place that made him feel like nothing bad could happen. He stopped by a large grass area shared by trees. He got out of the Navigator and walked casually through a trail only he knew. Past by more trees, Kurt was encountered by a lake. This is were Kurt felt most at piece with himself than anything. He was about to throw his clothes to the side when he heard rustling in the distance. He saw a mohawked figure walking out of thick trees. Thinking the man had already seen him, Kurt remained were he was. The figure looked shock when he noticed someone else in a place thought to be vacant. The person ended up being Puck. Puck walked closer to Kurt to get a better look at who he was.

"Kurt?" he said a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt breathed. "I didn't think anyone else knew about this place." Kurt confesed. Puck stepped a little bit closer to Kurt.

"And what were you exactly going to do over here, Kurt?" Puck gave a shy smile. Kurt blushed a little for what he was about to say. "I was gonna...go skinny dipping." If it was possible, Kurt blushed even harder. Puck just scramble Kurt's hair. "That's not too bad. I was, um, actually going to do that too." Puck started to be the one blushing. Kurt smiled at him. Their eyes met one another, it was a perfect moment.

[END CHAPTER!]

AN**-** Sorry if this chapter was sort of all over the place. I don't have a good focus on things.

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews = food for a story. Feed it or it dies! JK :{D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kurt's Blood & Chocolate

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Chapter: (01/_)

Pairings: PucKurt.

Rating: M(just to be safe)

FeedBack: A lot Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did, I would be ten times the awesome I already am!

AN-I hope you guys read my other stories, they need love too! :}I

**Chapter 3:** Cloud Covered Moon

Kurt stood watching Puck in the moonlight. Their gaze was stuck to each other, but something didn't feel right. Kurt turned to his right. Puck followed his actions.

"I hear something" Kurt said before two glowing eyes appeared out from the dark. Puck squinted to see the eyes glare at him.

"What the hell is that?" Puck said as the thing began to growl at Puck. Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled Kurt behind him. Even though Puck didn't know, Kurt knew that was Finn in wolf form trying to scare off his competitor. Kurt used his telepathy with Finn.

_**GOOOO! AWAAAAY! Seriously, break my privacy much!**_

Wolf-Finn just growled at them. The beast began walking up to them, baring his teeth at them.

_**Don't be such a bad sport Kurt. I just want to meet your new friend.**_

That strange energy change occurred in Puck again. Kurt stepped a few steps away from him. Wolf-Finn growled again, but this time more ferociously. Puck walked backwards towards Kurt.

"Run" he said. As they both dashed through the thick clump of trees and grass, Kurt noticed Puck slowed down. He glanced back at him." Keep going." He directed. Kurt ran a few more feet before he looked back and didn't find Puck behind him. Worrying that Finn might kill Puck and making it to the breaking news boards, Kurt continued the opposite direction. After a few minutes, he heard large footsteps near the distance behind him. Kurt turned and saw a pack of Finn's were-buddies, al in their wolf forms heading towards the lake. Kurt needed to get to Puck fast and his bare human feet wouldn't take him their in time.

Kurt selected a tree that was big enough to cover him entire figure as he stripped off his clothes and changed to his wondrous wolf form. Hair was the first to come. Silky white fur draped over Kurt's skin. Bones began to crack as his fingers shrunk and his limbs reversed their pivot points. Once everything was in its place, Kurt dashed in his wolf form and followed the pack to Finn. Kurt leaped in front of their trail and growled at the four wolves. The others just looked at him. Kurt decided to thought-speak at them.

_**What do you guys think you're doing?**_

The dark brown furred wolf named Brad stepped in front.

_**We're finally gonna get to see what kind of guys you're into. Don't worry, we'll be careful not to rip him up too bad. **_

The dark brown wolf was about to walk past Kurt when he got shoved back.

_**That's not going to happen while I'm here.**_

Kurt dissed them and continued towards finding Puck, but when he had arrived at the lake, he only found Finn in his human form on the ground. Finn got up from the ground with a pained expression. Kurt walked towards Finn.

_**What happened?**_

Kurt thought-spoke to Finn. Finn just shook his head.

"He-He's a...He's a wolf, Kurt. " Kurt just stared at Finn with his giant wolf eyes. Kurt then walked away. Finn rushed towards him.

"I'm not lying Kurt! Puck's a wolf, like us, but if you don't believe me then fine." Finn said as Kurt left his viewing distance.

Meanwhile, Kurt was running. Running as fast he can back home. He made sure nobody saw him change back to his human form. He then climbed up to his room window. When he got there though, Emily was standing in the middle of his room.

"Oh my, Emily!" Kurt exclaimed grabbing the first thing he saw and placed it in front of his midsection. Emily just laughed. "Where did you go looking all fancy?" Kurt giggled a little.

"I just needed some fresh air. I've been having a bit with privacy issues." He gestured her to turn around so he would be able to put on some clothes. "You know Finn got into my room again. I was changing too. He just gave me this look, like if I was some piece of meat. What does that mean?"

Emily sat facing the wall. "Well, it could mean he really likes you and he's willing to do anything to be with you." She sighed, "Or he was just hungry and thought a slice of Kurt would be satisfying." Kurt was fully dressed now and jumped on the bed making both of them laugh.

Kurt didn't know whether to just believe that Puck was really a wolf or to ignore Finn's accusation. He just wanted to have a peaceful summer this year.

**[**END CHAPTER!**]**

AN- Yeah, I know this was a little short, but It was all that this story was giving me.

Next chapter coming soon! I promise!

*Mustache Swear! *

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] :{D**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kurt's Blood & Chocolate

Chapter: (4/_)

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Feedback: A lot of it please!

Pairing: PucKurt

Rating: M( just to be safe)

Disclaim: I don't own glee, but I do own notebooks. Yep, there's alot of notebooks in my room.

AN- Aw, now I'm thinking that this should have been a Klaine fic. I mean can you imagine Blaine all buff and stuff! XD hee hee. I know what I want for my next birthday. :I

OHEMGEE! I could have called it Animals! Hopefully soon. :P

(AU)

**Chapter 4:** Grass Stained Jeans.

Kurt woke to the sound of the blender being used from downstairs. He groned as he lifted himself from the covers and walked towards his dresser. Kurt took out a navy blue long sleeve sweater along with a pink shirt, a light blue scarf, blue jeans, grey socks, and a really stylish black hat. He was going to just change but decided a shower wasn't a bad idea since not most of his siblings were awake. Kurt returned to the dresser and got out a pair of boxers and a nice clean undershirt, then headed to the ladder.

Kurt veiwed the hallway and saw no one. He walked towards the dooor to his right that was painted blue. Kurt opened the door to see a sea themed room with a white and blue color scheme. He walked inside and close the door with the sea shell shaped doorknob. Kurt incpected himself in the mirror before starting to take his clothes off. The brunet boy was starting to get bags under his eyes. Kurt couldn't believe that he was slowly dying a painful death of becoming hidious. The pale boy instictively grabbed his make-up kit and got out a fondation cream that barley matches his skin tone. He almost spread a drop on his finger when he stopped and remembered he was going to shower.

Kurt slid of his clothes and started the water wanting it to reach a perfect warmth. He stepped inside the stream of warm water and he let it swallow him. He washed down his hair. Normally, he would have attacked the showerhead, but he was taking a shower, so he let it get soaked in the warm debreaze.

Kurt squirted out shampoo that was beginning to run empty onto his hands and started spreading it over his scalp. The one thing he hated more than bad fashion and Finn rading his chocolate kisses when he bought them to watch Willy Wonka was getting shampoo in his eyes, so Kurt tried to relax and not force his eyes to squeeze in some soap. Kurt then heard something move around in the room and felt cold air for a second.

"Who's there? If it's Finn, this is really not a good time or at all funny." Kurt walked away from the water streams.

"Kurt, I wanted to talk to you." Kurt listen to identify the voice. It was Finn. He just didn't get it through his thick skull.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Finn! I told you if you snuck in my shower that I would cut your balls off! Now leave please." Kurt said, trying his best to keep his eyes clothes so no shampoo invaded his eye balls.

"You love me" Finn said a bit seriously.

"What?" Kurt asked as he genuinely didn't hear him being next to the shower head.

"I said you love me" Finn stated louder for Kurt to hear."Don't deny it."

"Finn, I'm not sure I want to have this conversation with here. I don't know if you noticed but I'm in the shower and I'm pretty sure I can feel the shampoo sinking in my eyes which I hate more than when you steal my chocolate." Kurt argued trying to get Finn out and keeping his temper to a minimum.

"Just one kiss?" Finn suggested. Kurt didn't really want to but he could tell the warm water was about to run out. "Fine, but no funny business. You better be fully clothed."

Kurt reached for a towel that was brought to him by Finn. Kurt with his eyes still closed walked hanging toward the shower door. With out warning, Finn pressed up against Kurt's lips. Finn tryed deeppening the kiss causing him to get wet by the shower head. Kurt didn't know why he did it, but it just felt right even though he would be proving Finn right. Kurt put his arms around Finn's neck causing him to walk inside. They stopped when Kurt's shampoo started to enter Finn's mouth.

"I'm gonna go" Finn said awkwardly. Kurt started to returned to rinsing off the shampoo.

"Fuck it!"He heard Finn say a few seconds later as he came back in, pulling him into a deep kiss. Kurt felt Finn's skin feel smooth under the cascading water. Finn broke them apart and started kissing the side of his neck. Kurt wanted to continue but feared Finn would overpower himself if he didn't.

"Finn, stop please." Kurt struggled to say to him. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and looked him in the eyes. Finn seemed to understand without being told anything and so he gave Kurt a long chastest kiss before exiting the shower. Kurt stood there for a moment and then returned his attention to clensing himself from the morning funk. After he was done and changed into his selected clothes, Kurt walked to is room to get the rest of himself ready before he went to go eat breakfast.

Kurt was busy putting on his black fluffy boots before he could notice Finn enter his room. Kurt remained silent and gestured him to sit next to him. Finn did and put an arm around Kurt. "I hate that you're right." Kurt said softly.

Finn couldn't feel it, but Kurt sensed someone else there. He turned to his wide framed window and saw Puck outside. Finn followed Kurt's eyes and his face turned red. Finn quickly walked towards the window followed by Kurt.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Finn said eruptively.

**[**END CHAPTER!**]**

**AN**- And that was chapter four. Sorry it took a while. I've been reading other stories here. You know to check out my competition. Haha, nah, I just love to read! 33333333

You guys have to reveiw for the next chapter! I want ONE MILLION reviews by tomorrow or else I delete this story! Ha, fine then about ten more reveiws.

PLEEEEEEEASEEEE!

**Lights! Camera!ROSES!**

**[~C*] :{D**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Kurt's Blood & Chocolate

Chapter: (5/_)

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Feedback: A lot of it please!

Pairing: PucKurt

Rating: M( just to be safe)

Disclaim: I don't own glee, but I'm gonna see Glee in 3D on the 19th with some friends! I'm so excited!

AN- I'm still thinking about doing a Klaine version of this. I'll write it up soon. If I like it, I'll continue it.

Also, thanks Jason for commenting. You made this chapter happen. ;P Haha, omg, that sounded so sappy.

**VVVV(Read Me)VVV(P.s. Sorry)VVVV  
><strong>

**Tue. August 16-** Hey guys and girls. I'm just here to inform you all that this story is temperately on hold. Sorry, I just can't manage four stories at a time and school's going to start in about two weeks. I do hope you've enjoyed my stories as well as this one. Have a great summer or fall or whatever. Keep loving me because I will be back soon and writing more! "You've just seen the baddest show on late night!" I'm going to miss that show. :{L

**Chapter 5:** Hair Hair Everywhere

Kurt closed his eyes for a second and found himself on his bed. Barley waking up from the paradoxic dream. He threw over the covers and heard commotion outside. Kurt walked to his window. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Puck was held in a dogfight with Finn and his fellowship. Kurt gasped as Finn planted a hard fist across Puck's face. Puck tried to steady himself from the blow.

Kurt rushed out side grabbing his robes. He made it passed the front door where most of the family had clutter to watch Finn on his aggressive rampage. Kurt shoved people out of his way, wanting to stop this unneeded event. Kurt marched to the scene as people looked at him. As Kurt aproached him, Finn glared at him, as if saying all of this was his fault.

"Finn, stop this!" Kurt said standing between him and Puck. Finn just continued to glare at him. Kurt shot Finn a look and keeled down to help Puck up on his feet. "Come on Puck. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Leave him!" Finn roared at Kurt. Kurt's eyes stared into Finn. He shot him a look that not only scared guys off, but it also meant trouble. "Excuse me" Kurt stepped more into Finn's face. "What was that last part?" He demanded. Finn's rage didn't seem to wear off. Kurt turned to Puck, his face was bruised and bathed in blood.

Kurt helped Puck stand up. They walked towards the house and they family around them left in disintrest. Emily walked in front of Kurt, making people move aside for him as they head to the kitchen. As she drenched cloths with water, Kurt looked for any additionally injuries. Kurt was really paniced by all the blood being released from Puck's skull. That's when Puck took hold of Kurt's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"You're doing great" He said wanting to raise Kurt's self confidence. Kurt gave a weak smile. Puck lead Kurt to sit on his lap. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever. Puck moved his head foreward and gave Kurt a nice long kiss.

The chastise kiss quickly became a tongue war. Kurt delicately put his hands over Puck's chest as Puck took hold off Kurt's ass. The two broke the kiss for air. Puck started giving little pecks across Kurt's neck. As much as Kurt enjoyed this, he began to feel Finn's rage slowly sinking inside the house. Kurt pulled Puck off him and stood up and returned to rinsing the blood soaked rags. Seconds later, Finn walked through the door, eying both of them with no good contempt.

**[**END CHAPTER!**]**

**AN**- Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I did tell you reviews feed the story so feed me!.

Now is when I go to my TV and watch the Glee Project, again!

Omg, did any of see Damian's face when they paired him up with Lindsey.

He was like Oh...great...awkward. I think he likes Hannah.

They look good together.

Team Hannah & Team Damian!

Aw, I misspelled his name. :(^^^

**Lights! Camera!ROSES!**

**[~C*] :{D**


End file.
